I loved her
by Dreamless-Sleep777
Summary: I make it a point to make every Bachelor to fall in love with my heroine. Simply because I can but what if they're real? How would they feel if watching the woman they love marry someone else after all she can only have one. Would you kindly excuse the errors as this story does not have a beta and please review. ToTT Arc.


I Loved Her…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or its characters…

"Speak"

_Thought_

Cheryl POV.

"Brother?" I hear a deep sobbing sound, coming from the bedroom. Walking in I see my brother face first on his bed, his hair disheveled and still in his clothes from yesterday. "Brother are you alright?" speaking softly like how brother taught me to talk with a skittish calf. My brother's body racks and shivers, his sobs are barely quieted by his pillow. _Maybe he didn't hear me_.

I walk to him and shake his shoulder hoping that this was just a bad dream. Brother was strong, he protected me. He took care of the farm, he cooked the best meals, he played with me anytime I was lonely. Brother was the strongest man in Bluebell he could even take on Howard! Brother sat up immediately and looks at me, his face all wet and drippy. Quickly he tries to cover it by wiping the snotty mess.

He grabs me and clutches me like how I hold my stuffed bunny he got me when I get scared during a summer storm. He repeats over and over, "I loved her Cheryl I loved her. I loved her. I loved Athena why did she love him? Why?" His tears are pouring now, I could see what he was thinking.

The day they first meet when Athena moved into the broken down farm. In rags and with only a pony to her name Momma made us give her a welcoming present a cow, a chicken, and some tools. Even if they were rivals he took time to check up on her, giving advice even explaining treats to her. Who doesn't understand treats?! That should have been my first clue. I even caught them at the town square multiple times the first time I found them together I demanded _Wow that's a big word_ for Brother to play with me. I know Athena could have stopped him but she smiled and said he should go after all family is important. I think that's the first time his eyes lit up at her as I dragged him away.

I remember Ash telling me about Snow the lamb and how Athena helped her out. Not try to push her back into the pen but actually talk to her. He went on and on about how compassionate and hardworking Athena was. And only shut when I through a fit and ignored him.

It didn't get any better next time around when Athena went to visit Snow. She just stood by and watched encouraging _Another big word!_ Snow to interact with Bella the cow. Snow did and she and Bella became friends walking out together. Now Athena was compassionate, hardworking, and understanding, he swore she had been sent by the Harvest Goddess. I think that's the first time I saw him blush when he talked about her.

I knew she was taking my brother away from me. I had to stop her! Bugs wouldn't work even the spiders no one is immune to spiders no one! Pranks didn't stop her from seeing him. So I let loose the animals from her barn, of course Brother being the noble man he is helped her out so of course of the animals got back safely. He scolded me for it when we got home, I couldn't help but run to my bed in tears.

Then I confronted them about it when Brother and Athena were walking in the Square. I did what I pinky-swear myself never to do call him a Bad Brother. It wasn't his fault Athena was always distracting him from me but I was upset and ran. Of course he went after me but Athena followed. Brother was supposed to find me but she did instead it. She tried to talk to me but angry I pushed her away. Of course brother caught her before she could fall into the stream. He was angry but I was hurt and lonely I didn't mean to hurt her but he was my brother not hers. Then she decided to play with me along with Brother so I wouldn't be lonely.

She played tag, let me ride her horse. Made the best pudding and gave me lots of flowers and butterflies. I saw how Brother stammered when she talked to him, constantly giving her looks whenever she wasn't looking. How he day-dreamed during work. How he loved eating her cooking looking forward to the little snacks she gave us. And at just a mention at her name he seemed to perk up and a light shinned in his eyes. I didn't mind she wasn't taking my Brother away, because she wasn't taking Brother away, she was becoming my sister! One who wasn't scared of bugs, one who was the best cook on both sides of the mountain besides my Brother but a close second. One that was hardworking and kind, and most importantly one who can make my Brother happy!

"I loved her, I loved her, I love you Athena…If only I asked you sooner would you have said yes? Why him? Athena." The church bells rang for the first time in 50 years. My Brother starts sobbing even harder, broken.

Broken by the love he held for the woman he can now never have. Broken like the snapped blue feather in his hidden drawer. Broken like the torn wet pictures littering the room. Broken by the sound he once craved and wished for with all his heart. Broken by the toll of wedding bells.


End file.
